The present invention relates generally to improvements in liquid level sending devices and it relates more particularly to an improved device which responds to the accumulation of water reaching a predetermined level.
Many devices have been heretofore employed and proposed which sense or respond to the water level in a monitored area such as a computor room, machine shop, cellar, basement, sump well or the like reaching a predetermined level, such devices functioning to control a discharge drain or sump pump motor or a signal or alarm devices. These water level sensing devices are generally of a mechanical nature including a float, the raising of which actuates a switch. However, by reason of the mechanical nature of the devices, they are not entirely reliable, frequently malfunctions and is complicated, bulky and of little versatility. Other water level sensing devices of a non-mechanical nature are usually expensive and complex and also frequently unreliable.